1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter display device for vehicle and a display method thereof. The present invention relates mainly to a meter display device for vehicle and a display method thereof, which are suitable for a straddle type vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 15 shows an example of a display portion of a conventional meter display device for motorcycle. The display portion displays an engine rotation speed and a vehicle driving speed as the changes in the state of the vehicle. For the vehicle driving speed, the numerical value displayed in a display region 100 is varied according to the change in driving speed. For the engine rotation speed, for instance, the display portion has a display region 102 in which a plurality of display areas 101 are provided in proximity in a line arrangement so as to extend in the substantially left-right direction. In the display region 102 of the engine rotation speed, the display length from the left end thereof is changed according to the change in engine rotation speed. With this, the engine rotation speed can be checked. As another conventional known technical document, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-168031.
In a motorcycle, at the time of cornering, the visually checking direction of the driver with respect to the meter display device is often changed in the left-right direction. Then, when the visually checking direction is changed, time required for checking the displayed contents is also changed. On the other hand, in a motorcycle, it is desired that the instantaneous checking operation of the displayed contents changed during driving be enabled under any driving conditions. In vehicles other than a motorcycle, the same thing can be required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a meter display device for vehicle and a display method thereof, in which during driving, the displayed contents of a display portion that the driver desires to know can be easily grasped by an instantaneous checking operation.